The Adentures of Jordis
by randomchick300
Summary: A new mutant Has her share of adventures in Bayville, follow Jordis a.k.a. jojo!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, by a night mare. I was soaked in sweat, and scared to death. Although I couldn't remember the dream. I got up and walked around to the door, when I realized I wasn't touching the ground. I screamed once more, and even louder than before. My mom rushed into the room and I fell to the floor " Jordis honey, what's wrong ?" she asked calmly as I breathed heavily " I was floating! Floating mom" I screamed at her. She looked at me like I was crazy , and then she was pushed twenty feet back, but I didn't push her. I couldn't have. I had surely wanted to, but I wouldn't have. I screamed and ran out of the room, and through the hallway. _What's happening to me !? _I screamed inside my head. I didn't know where I was running, I just was. It was like instinct , as I ran out of the door, a jet landed somewhere not from my house. I breathed heavily and kept running. I realized I was headed straight for the jet, but apparently I didn't care. Trough a path in the forest near my house I came to the jet. It was sleek, powerful looking, like it could dominate the world. A ramp lowered from the middle and a bald man in a wheel chair wheeled down the ramp slowly. I stood still, not recognizing the man. " I'm Charles Xavier, I run Xavier's School for the gifted" He said " Come with me" he added as he turned around and went back up the ramp. I was so intrigued that I followed the man onto the jet.

In the next few minutes I was seated in the jet, talking the man, Charles Xavier. I told him what had just happened, pouring it out like I had known him my entire life. Then the most confusing thing happened. I gently fell asleep. I wasn't even tired. And I was surprised I wasn't totally freaking out. I opened my eyes, and I was being carried. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew it was a woman " You didn't have to confuse the girl Charles" She said, I looked up at her. She had dark skin and platinum white hair. " Hello young one" She said to me with a smile when she realized I had awakened. That's when I floated the second time. As I lifted myself up in the air, and then crashed down, for a second time. I quickly stood up. " Um….Sorry, im not doing it on purpose!" I said trying to calm down. " I'm sorry we startled you. As you do might have suspected this is the Institution I run" Said the bald man, who I'd only faintly remember calling him self Xavier. " I-I don't know what your talking about" I admitted. I couldn't remember anything up until me telling him what happened on the plane, And…what had happened at home. I looked around, it looked like we were in a hanger bay. " Well this is Xavier's institute for the gifted" said the dark skinned woman making notions with her hands to look around. " Come with me, I will explain everything" Said Xavier.

Xavier explained to me that I was a mutant. I had special powers like no other, and that he would teach me how to control it. He also told me the woman's name. Storm, I quickly deducted what she could do. " you are still developing your powers, and you might have more. I have never seen one like you, you might turn out to be very successful here" Professor Xavier told me. I looked at my hands " So, I'm really something special?" I asked looking up at them. They smiled and nodded at me, kindly. I looked myself over " Oh man, I'm still in my Pj's …" I said and frowned. " Storm will take you to your room, where you can sleep. We will retrieve your belongings, and you will have them in the morning" The professor said while I was led out of the room. As we walked along the wall ways, Storm looked at me " it usually isn't this quiet, there are many kids her your age" She kindly encouraged. I smiled, but it wasn't likely I would find friends. I wasn't usually the type people like to hang out with. I was usually labeled as a weirdo. She stopped at one of the many doors in the hall way " This is your room now, enjoy it" When I entered, she closed the door softly . I looked behind me to say thank you, but she wasn't there. I looked at the room. Very nice, but it would need some sprucing up though. I would need to buy new bed sheets and comforter, But everything else was nice. I looked at the window into darkness, and didn't know what would come of the next day.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, coming from the windows. " ugh" I groaned and got up to me feet, somehow. I heard a knock on the door, and slowly opened it. A very perky red head was standing outside me door with a bag " Um these are your things we got from your house. We thought you might want to get dressed before you wander about the Manor" she said giggling at the end. I couldn't tell what kind of look I was giving her, but I just said " okay…." and took the bag. " Um I'm Jean, you must be Jordis" She said " Call me Jojo, please" I asked she looked at me weird and then nodded. _**Boy is this awkward **_I thought " Um well, I better go get ready, don't want to scare everyone in this look" I said, trying to sound friendly. " Uh yea, I'll let you get to that" she said as I closed the door. I sighed, and looked in the bag, and saw all me necessities " good I can actually get ready!" I said more excited than I thought I was.

It Wasn't easy , turning form morning monster to weirdo master piece, but I had it down pat. My outfit ( which was likely to scare people) consisted of skinny jeans, and a tutu, and converse. Heavy eyeliner wasn't a bad touch, don't forget about taming the mess of hair on top of my head into low pigtails. I Slowly opened the door, and to my surprise, no one was in the hallway. I sighed, and walked down the hallway, hoping to run into someone. Thats exactly what happened next. Out of now where, a dark blue kid bumped straight into me, from out of nowhere. I jumped back " Holy crap you sacred me!" I said laughing hold a hand over my heart. " Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He said freaking out in a heavy German accent. " No, no its okay, I should have expected something like that around here" I said helping him up. " I-I'm Kurt" he said " Just call me Jojo" I replied. And smiled, or at least I tried. I was never really good at smiling at people. " Everyone vas about to eat break fast, I wanted to make sure no one vas hiding up here" Kurt explained. " Well you found me, I guess" I said as we walked though the hallways. At breakfast, Professor had everyone sitting at the table, oddly. He cleared his throat, as I came into the room, Kurt sat down, but I didn't move, and everyone was staring at me. " Everyone this is Jojo" The professor said. Everybody smiled and waved. I did a little smile ad waved back awkwardly. " Thanks for the awkward ness professor" I whispered when everyone went back to talking. He smiled and motioned me to go sit down. Kurt had saved me a seat _**Thank goodness **_I thought as I sat down. Beside me was a Goth " cool outfit" I said to her. She looked at me and laughed " Heh you too" she said, in southern accent, I shrugged and ate. Kurt introduced me to Evan, a dark skinned boy, who was as friendly as Kurt. I also found out that the Goth's name was Rogue. I smiled politely at them, trying not to show hostility, or anything else that might put them off.

After breakfast, everyone went for a morning practice with one of the instructors. Except for me. I had a session with Professor X, and began to control my powers. It was hard, A crashed to the floor on many occasions that day, but it was a start. And the next day wasn't much better. I was walking with Kurt after breakfast when I hit him on the arm for a stupid comment on something and shocked him, bad . " OW! I didn't know you could do zat !" He yelled. I shook my head " N-neither did I" I replied. We headed straight to Professor X, and he was as surprised as we were " Mutants don't usually have more than two…" He pondered as I stood there, alone then. _**Great. A new start and I'm already different than everyone else .**_ I thought to myself. The professor looked at me " Being different is never a bad thing" He said to me. I nodded, with a straight face. " Did you know your father?" He asked me. I shook my head, he had left when I was a baby. " He's a mutant, a very powerful one, and he left so you could live a normal life while you could. He left this, cause he knew you would come here when it happened" he said to me very serious. I looked, and in his hand was an envelope. He put it on the desk, " We have more work today, and Storm will help you with your new found ability" he said and smiled for the first time in minutes. Then another training session began, just as hard as the last one. And then I had one With Storm. That wasn't as bad as floating and crashing, but it was piece of work.

I woke up, half nervous, half excited. It was the first day at my new high school. I went to see The Professor before I left. " I just wanted to say thanks" I said smiling. I had already been debriefed on how to keep my powers under raps. I walked along the hall ways, trying to pick up with pace, but no one was rushing me. But I felt someone running a different way bend me so I turned around. I didn't know it but I had lifted my self from the ground a few feet. I floated backwards, feeling my heart in my throat. I floated faster, but instead of coming upon a pursuer, I hit a guy running straight backwards himself, and shrieked. And he hit the floor like bricks and I tumbled on top of him, and his sunglasses flew off his head " Oh no, I'm so sorry!" I said freaking out. He didn't open his eyes " get my sunglasses please" he said in a calm voice. I handed him his sunglasses carefully. " I really am sorry, I really don't have much control right now." He put on his sunglasses and looked at me. " Uh, its okay." he said smiling. I helped him up, and finally got a look at him. _**Hello Hot stuff **_I thought to myself. " Well you look too handsome to be a ' dangerous mutant' " I said making quotation marks with my hands at the last part, and chuckled. He did a nervous laugh " I'm Scott" He said holding out his hand, for a shake I guessed " I'm Jojo, not Jordis" I said, and He nodded. Afterwards me, Scott, and Kurt all left in Scott's Car for school.

The ride to Bayville High, was kind of quiet. Kurt put on some weird music, that had a good beat, but it was kind of outdated. I looked around. You could see all around in the shiny red convertible. I smiled a little and threw my hands in the air and felt the air in-between my fingers. Kurt looked at me, I was in the backseat, by myself. I smiled more and took a hand down and waved. Kurt had an image inducer, that made him look human. So he wasn't all blue and furry. We pulled up to the school, and to me it was oddly large. I hopped out of the car from the backseat. I felt excitement rise up as I walked with them to the front doors. I knew it would be different, but I liked being different and even more, I liked challenges.

I walked down the hall, schedule intact and my locker number. My locker wasn't by anyone I knew from the institute, but it was in a very strategically good place for me. I looked at the combination, it wasn't that difficult. That's when I noticed me and my locker weren't going to get along. It wouldn't open, no matter how many times I did the exact combination. I even banged on it a couple of times. Everyone had left the hall and I was still trying to get my locker open. _**Great first day back to high school and I'm going to be late. Great way to start off!**_ I thought to myself. " Locker trouble Sweetheart?" I heard a voice be hind me and turned. I was looking at a guy with white hair, platinum almost. He was scrawny, and had an almost nasally voice. " Come here often?" I asked harshly banging on the locker once more. " No not really, but I think you need help" He said smiling I frowned, I banged on the locker harder, and it opened " Really? Well I don't think so" I said and smiled at him " I'm thinking your one of the Xavier kids, another mutant orphan " He said serious now " Well I don't know what your talking about" I said. " Fine, you can keep pretending your normal to me!" he said in a sarcastic voice. " Good because I will" I said closing the locker, history book in hand and started to walk off. Then he was in front of me " No one walks away from me" He said. " Too bad" I replied and kept walking past him. I grabbed his shoulder, and shocked him. " Now leave me alone I don't have time to deal with you" I said watching him crumple under my grip, left and walked to my class room.

I rushed into my History class, late. " Sorry… I had locker trouble" I said. The teacher gave me the evil eye, so I just sat down in the only empty seat left. I had sat myself beside A guy wit hair almost like a mullet. He was probably the worst dressed person at the school. " Vests are so outdated" I said on my way out of the class room. Unbeknown to me, he was right behind me " Yea. Well so are tutus" He said as he bumped past me. I glared, but I let it go. He would get his sooner or later. Then out of nowhere, like the ground shook especially under me, I fell onto the floor. I hear some laughing across the hall, and saw a group of guys, including the very bad dresser. I glared at them, evilly. " Let me help you up" I looked over, and white haired boy was at it again. I picked myself up with out his help " I don't need your help, and where the hell do you keep coming from?" I asked He laughed. I dusted myself off, and went to my locker. _**Oh yea, they'll get theirs**_ I thought to myself. That time only had to bang once, and it opened. He was by my side again " Man you've got strength, to still be stomping, let alone walking!" he said I back had him and went to my next class. That day was so frustrating. By the end of the day, I had had about twenty encounters with the white haired boy. It seemed like he was obsessed about me. _Everything _about me, so much so it was weird. "He kept asking questions about my powers and my name and stuff like that" I said to Kurt on the way back to the mansion. He shook his head " Vats terrible" I think he was kidding but I was so frustrated that I didn't even hear the comment at the time. " If eh comes to the mansion we will beat him up for you" Scott said " No thanks hot stuff, if anyone is going to beat him its me" I said sitting in the back again. Scott looked shocked, and Kurt said nothing. I think he was catching on to my frustration.

Up in my room I calmed down with a talk to my mom. She told me that it was normal guy behavior, and that guys were stupid. I agreed with her and told her I would talk to her the next time I had the chance. " Love you too mom, bye" I said into the phone, hanging up after hearing her reply. I sat on my bed for a while, thinking of a topic to do a research paper on. I heard a knock on the door, a fairly petite girl entered after I let her in. I had been informed by Kurt that her name was Kitty. " Um, I wanted to apologize for Lance" She said smiling. " Um…..am I supposed to know who that is?" I asked cautiously. " Oh! I'm sorry, he is the one you think dresses 'out of style'" She said I grinned slightly " Oh him, well apologizing for him wont stop me from getting him back" I said and sighed. She smiled big " I thought so, but it wasn't too much to try" She said and shrugged, and left the room. I was left with a feeling that, that wasn't the last time I'd hear from her.

The next day I awoke cranky, as usual. I put on a pair of cargo pants and a tight t-shirt. With a huge hoodie that spelled out Korn on the front. I put on a pair of combat boots finish it off. For me it was a different style everyday. I ked the spontaneity of it, and I liked to confuse people. I grabbed my bag on the way out of my room and walked down stairs, just to grab a g-quick bite to eat, then I was heading to school early. I liked to try to make good impressions after the first bad ones, very confusing like. I walked slowly waving if I noticed someone in the halls of the mansion. I bumped into Scott on my way into the kitchen " Well, we are going all baggy pants today?" he asked " I don't know about you, hot stuff, but I am" I said passing by him to get a roll. The kitchen was a little crowded, so I went outside to eat and to clear my head for the long day ahead of me.


	2. Chapter two

I caught a ride with Scott again, but this time instead of Kurt in the front seat, it was Jean. She didn't like me very much, and I was coming to resent her as well. I sat quietly in the back, listening to her babble to Scott about stuff I didn't think I even cared about. It was about the most boring thing I have ever done. I was so glad when we pulled up to Bayville High I was looking forward to seeing the white haired boy.

He stopped by my locker again " I realized we don't know each other's names-" he began but I cut him off " Yes and I would like to keep it that way" I smirked, and he looked surprised but none the less he spoke " My name is Pietro, and don't bother I already know your name" He said proudly I shrugged. I started to walk to my class when he stopped me again " Jojo, that's the name I scavenged out of rumors" he teased. I walked past him " I don't doubt that" I said walking into my history class again. This class happened to be my strong suit, even back at my other school I was fortunate enough to keep A's all year.

That Lance guy bumped into me again, after class. I bumped back harder, and smirked._**He is messing with the wrong person! **_I thought to my self glaring at him. He actually looked scared. I guessed the Jojo death glare was real. His scared look faded as he walked away, and I went to my locker again " Man you really scared him!" Pietro said in front of me now, in the way of my locker. I shook my head and pushed past him. I put my book back and got out another, while He rambled on about himself ( for some very odd reason, eh thought I would like to hear). " Look" I said stopping him " I'm going to class now, and you should do the same!" I said walking off. This time he didn't follow me.

That day I ate lunch with Kurt and Kitty. She kept trying to convince me Lance was sorry. I ignored it, and ate slowly. I could tell Kurt liked Kitty, but I was guessing that she and Lance were " together". I felt bad for Kurt, he had to listen to this regularly. All the talking stopped when Pietro decided to sit beside me. " Ugh" I groaned as Kurt an kitty left to sit somewhere else. " What do you want now?" I asked a little less harshly than I wanted to sound. I was bombarded again wit questions, this time I answered some of them but most of them I just ignored. I had realized I was being generous today, with the answers and what not and immediately ignored the rest.

At the end of the day, I just wanted to get back to the Institute. It had been a long day, and one full of questions. Not that I had given many answers, but the questions alone were tiring to have to listen to. I hopped into Scott's car ( not having any other form of transportation) as he was starting it. " Punch it hot stuff" I said not aware that Jean was in the car. I swore she had given me a very ugly death glare. I pretended not to notice and enjoyed the ride back to the Institute.


End file.
